I Wish
by Reyser
Summary: I wish- I wish that he'd proposed to me instead. I wish that things had turned out differently, that he'd be in my arms instead of hers. I wish I'd be the one he'd whisper sweet things to. I wish...that he loved me instead. One-sided Zelink. Zelda's POV.


**Disclaimer: Me own nothing. Don't bother suing me.**

**A/N: In apology for my late updates, I've managed to squeeze in a one-shot! :D**

**However, it's not the typical fluffy-wuffy oneshots that I usually write...this can be viewed as somewhat depressing to some. The good thing is- no character death!**

**Zelda's P.O.V.**

**Without further delay... *magically "disappears"***

**...**

"_Nothing hurts more than realizing he meant everything to you, but you meant nothing to him." _

_- Anonymous_

It was quiet, as usual. Deadly, deadly quiet. The windows were open, and the trees danced in the wind to a silent song.

I smiled, feeling the gentle breeze of the wind against my face, rustling my hair ever-so gently.

It was just another day, one of those days when Link would sneak up to my balcony to talk to me.

It was dangerous, and I called him a stupid fool for that, but it was sweet. He was my best friend, and I felt so lonely without him.

The doors were locked, and I waited.

Then, I heard the slightest sound of boots and my heart soared.

Link landed gracefully on my balcony, and smoothed his shaggy hair, grinning.

"I made it, just as promised."

I smiled and ran to him, and smacked his head playfully.

"You foolish, foolish boy. What if you fell?"

He smiled, and ran his hands through my thick, golden hair affectionately.

"You wouldn't let that happen, would you?"

I sighed again, giggling slightly. In all truth, Link was my best friend. Completely friends. Of course, I'd been a stupid fool and fallen in love.

We grew closer over the years, and still, he remained oblivious to my feelings. But I felt that we were getting closer- and I allowed myself to dream.

"So, Zelda, I really need your help on something."

"Of course, Link. Anything." I said earnestly. The least I could do was help him be happy.

"So, I like this girl. She's sweet, and I've known her for a long time- but I'm unsure of how to confess my feelings. I feel like such an idiot." He laughed shyly. My heart pounded in my chest sharply.

I actually found it kind of cute- that the tough, powerful Hero of Time was speechless on the subject of love.

Known her for a long time? Could it be..._me?_

"Well," I said cautiously. "If you like her that much, then you should confess to her. Before you know it, she might be gone. If she rejects, than she's not good enough for you."

Secretly, I was wondering who was stupid enough to reject Link. I was pretty sure that the girl he was in love with was me. My heart was beating impossibly fast, and I feared that I would drop dead right there.

"Thanks, Zel. Thanks so much." He ran up to me eagerly and enveloped me in a deep embrace.

_Goddesses. _I prayed silently. _Let this night last forever._

I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. Link had always smelt clean and fresh; like the forest- natural.

I loved his scent.

We stayed like that for a long time, the moon gently shining down and the breeze rushing through us.

It was nothing more than a hug between friends, but I was almost certain that the next day would change things between us.

After he left, I stayed there standing on the balcony, watching him jump down agilely, like a fool in love.

**...**

That night, I could barely sleep. Thoughts whirled around my mind, and I could almost hear the pressure of them.

Link and me.

Me and Link.

It was a very, very strange idea. Oh Goddesses, I loved him so much. I really was a fool.

I tossed and turned, not able to fall asleep. All I could think of were his words on the balcony.

It was silly and stupid. The slightest word from him and I would go berserk. The slightest sign of affection and I would die inside from happiness.

It was a cruel curse, and I loved it. My insides were all warm and fuzzy.

The things love does to you.

**...**

The next morning, Father arranged a meeting. The same boring, stupid suitors were going to come and flirt with them, and I would answer the same boring, stupid words.

Liveliness was gone from my life.

I sat on the throne, back straight, chin high, like a princess would. I was the princess of Hyrule- I had to be proud of who I was, no matter how boring my life was.

Princes came and went, some daring to talk. I shot them down politely yet firmly.

One particularly persistent (and stupid prince) thought that he could woo me into having tea with him.

I was about to say no in the rudest way, when my father interjected and decided that I would.

**...**

We were sitting in the garden, china tea cups on a dainty saucer. I sipped my tea, trying not to show my boredom.

"So, Princess, I hear your father is looking for someone for you to marry." His voice was nasal and haughty- like all the others.

"I suppose." I said cautiously.

"Would you consider...my proposal then?"

"What exactly are you proposing?" I said, trying not to sound disgusted and impatient. These princes were pushing my temper to the limits.

They didn't get the message that I simply was not interested.

"I'm proposing that you marry me, Princess." He sipped his tea casually. I resisted the urge to pull the tea cup and dump it right on his spoiled head. "It would definitely benefit Hyrule, and it would form an alliance between our kingdoms.

_Damn. _The man was proposing a bargain. I shivered at his stare. I didn't like the way he stared me, as if I was a piece of food he was about to devour easily.

"I...refuse." I said quietly, continuing to drink my tea daintily.

"Why?" He snarled. "Foolish girl. If you do not accept, you will be putting your kingdom's safety at risk."

For the sake of the kingdom, my mind said yes. My heart said no. I refused to marry such an arrogantly _stupid _ man.

"I said, I refuse." I slammed my hands on the desk and stood up. I wouldn't be a pawn for his own...desires.

He growled, and stood up, nearing me. My heart began to speed up. Fear crept its way up my spine, but I shook it away.

Why was I afraid of a spoiled brat?

"You will regret this, Princess." He inched closer, his face contorted into a malicious glare.

"I will not. The only thing I regret is accepting your stupid invitation to tea." My mouth was moving on its own. This man was pushing my temper.

He moved closer again, and then shoved me against the wall. Disgusted, I kicked him in the shin.

He buckled over, groaning.

"Just because I am a Princess, doesn't mean I am weak." I said triumphantly and arrogantly, dusting off my dress. He glared daggers at me and I smiled sweetly back at him.

Staggering, he stood up and dashed towards me, like a bull. I didn't see it coming, and moved out of the way but he pulled me in a tight, possessive grasp.

"Let me go, you pig!" I tried to bite him, but he pressed my head against the wall.

My heart began beating fast. Fear had won.

"Now, Princess. Let me repeat your offer."

"Let her go, you idiot."

I turned my head, surprised, as did he.

Link was standing at the edge of the garden, looking dangerously sexy. Something flashed deep in his dark blue eyes.

"A street ruffian dares to defy me?" He laughed, throwing his head back.

Link growled.

"I said, let her go. I am no street ruffian- I am the Hero of Time. I have saved Hyrule countless times. Let her go, or you will regret it." His tone was dangerous and threatening.

"Hah. Foolish boy." The prince disregarded Link, but looked at him, eyes twinkling. "You think you can beat me?"

"I do not think. I know." Link said.

I took the opportunity to knee the foolish man in his 'sensitive' area. The prince toppled over, clutching himself.

"Ah! _Din's holy flame!_" He collapsed to the ground, hurt physically and his pride was broken.

I dusted off my dress, strangely terrified. Men were scary, scary creatures.

The prince stood up and staggered inside, not saying a word to Link or me.

"Thank you Link!" I said breathily, hugging him affectionately.

"No problem, Zelda. That guy had no right to threaten you like that."

I rested my head on his chest. He was warm and the natural scent lingered.

"Zelda, I have to go."

"Why?" Disappointment was apparent in my voice.

"I have to buy something for somebody." His eyes twinkled.

"Who?" I asked eagerly.

"I can't tell you." He said slyly, ruffling my hair.

"You are cruel."

He laughed, and hugged me once more before bouncing off.

**...**

In the castle, my father asked if I injured the prince. Without hesitating, I said,

"Yes."

"Why, Zelda?"

"He..tried to kiss me." I said honestly, shivering at the disgusting memory.

My father sighed.

"Zelda, you should have told me."

"He pressed me against the wall! I feared that if I didn't take action- it would- it would have advanced further." I was scared of the prince. I tried my best not to show it, but I was terrified.

"I'm sorry father. I was so scared..." I admitted.

He sighed.

"You are more precious than any alliance, Zelda. Remember that."

**...**

I was waiting in my room, as usual. Just waiting for Link to come by, as usual.

I was all giddy inside- I was so sure, that tonight, everything would change. I was so sure that we'd be more than friends by tomorrow.

I heard the footsteps coming and I eagerly ran to meet him, bright and cheery. Link was on the balcony, looking like his usual handsome self, hair shaggy, blue eyes bright.

"Zelda. I want to talk to you about something." He got down on one knee.

I was giddy. Felt like I was skipping on a cloud- carefree and happy.

_This is it._

"I want to say thank you. For the advice- for everything, Zelda."

"Ah, you're welcome...?" I didn't understand. I waited some more, and he continued.

"Thanks to you, I proposed to the girl of my dreams. I went with your advice."

My heart shattered into a million pieces, falling across the floor in my mind.

"G-Go on." I said, voice shaking ever-so slightly. It hurt- the pain of rejection, my foolish, foolish dreams- it all sank in.

"I proposed to Malon after buying her a ring. And she accepted! Oh Goddesses, I'm so happy- so happy. She's so sweet, I'm sure we'll have a wonderful future together."

I died inside. My heart was broken, falling into pieces. I couldn't think. I couldn't. My whole world, right there, my foolish, _so damned stupid_ little world, broke apart. The fragile glass of dreams I had built shattered.

"I'm happy for you Link." I blinked back tears, ignored the hurt, ignored the drill in my heart. "I wish you- the best of luck- happiness."

"Thank you Zelda. Without you, I never would have proposed to her."

I refused to break down and cry. I had to be supportive- as long as he was happy, my own foolish feelings didn't matter- no matter how much it hurt.

**...**

After he left, I stayed there, looking out the window at the moon, feeling lost. He was my all, and I was his nothing. The fragile dream of happiness that I had created was shattered-within a day.

Finally, I broke down. I sank to my knees and cried, let the tears fall, hugging myself desperately.

It-it hurt. More than anything I'd ever felt. I stayed like that, hugging myself, crying over lost dreams.

Somewhere, in a twisted, different world- Link would propose to me. We'd be happy together- in love.

Yet that world didn't exist. This was cold, cruel reality.

The tears kept coming, spilling out. I was cold, lonely, hurt. I looked up into the sky and saw a shooting star running across the star, alone and beautiful.

I stood up and watched it; mesmerized.

In a last, futile attempt, I clutched my hands together and prayed, wished on the star.

_I wish- I wish that he'd proposed to me instead. I wish that things had turned out differently, that he'd be in my arms instead of hers. I wish I'd be the one he'd whisper sweet things to. I wish that he loved me instead._

I closed my eyes and prayed with my head down. It was stupid, selfish- to want to ruin someone else's happiness for my own good.

Did I hate Malon? I couldn't. It wasn't her fault he'd loved her instead.

I opened my eyes. It didn't work. If course not. It was just a stupid, stupid, selfish wish.

That night, as I lay in my bed, the tears came again. They fell down my cheeks, a reminder of lost dreams and hopes.

I closed my eyes. Tomorrow, I would act like nothing had ever happened. I would ignore the pain- smile, and act like nothing ever happened.

I closed my eyes again, and let sleep take me. Before I slept however, I prayed again.

I wish- I wish that he'd asked me instead. I wish that he would be in my arms instead of hers. I wish- how I wish...

...that he'd loved me instead.

**...**

**A/N: Baw. I died writing this- it made me so sad.**

**I'm no fan of Malink, but I figured Malon would fit this story the best (give Marin a break, y'a know?)**

**May or may not post an alternate ending- just because this was so DANG DEPRESSING.**

**Review. Please. REVIEWWWW.**

**Begging on my knees for reviews. REVIEW GUYS, HONESTLY.**

**/caps rage**


End file.
